066 Specific Stimuli
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Dr. Angstrom and Zane are entering Dr. Angstrom's library, Mercy flying ahead of Zane. Dr. Angstrom puts one hand on the back of his chair and, gesturing to Zane, says "If you wish, you can sleep on the chaise here in the library." Zane, one hand on the low couch he had been laying on before, looks concerned and says "Oh, I associate it too much with being wide *awake*." ; Panel 2. Zane touches his fingers lightly to the bandage on his head and, looking worried, says "Besides, I need to learn if there's anything to the legend of Young Maddy. I feel like the next time I close my eyes, she'll be *back* for me. And next time I may not be so *lucky*." Dr. Angstrom, standing behind him, frowns slightly. ; Panel 3. Dr. Angstrom says "I have several volumes on the study of the psychology of communal mythoses --" He reaches up and pulls a thick red book off a nearby bookshelf, continuing "*Ah!* Quote Narrow localization and social storytelling cues in the Mason County area unquote." Zane stands to the side, watching him. ; Panel 4. Zane looks startled as he reads a part of the book near its middle. He says "...*Gosh!* It's actually in here! Quote 'In 1840, the body of a young girl named *Madeline* was found in one of the rooms of a hotel downtown' unquote. *It fits!!*" Dr. Angstrom stands next to him. ; Panel 5. Zane continues reading, quote, "'The community, no doubt reeling from the recent *fire* and resultant loss of life and property, spread a traditionally constructed fairy story which gave voice to feelings of displacement, insecurity and grief.'" Unquote. I guess there was a fire here almost a hundred years ago." The book's text is faded, and it is tilted to the side. There is other text visible, but it is cropped and covered by the speech bubbles such that's it's hard to make anything out of it. What I can read: "As in the previous... communal storytelling creates... anecdotes can..." On the next page, "In fact, the... can become... necessity of a quote truth-like unquote ... naysayers are culled from the... effectively maintaing the... hold over the populace. ... Must also consider... psychological..." Note: The book's text has been changed and repositioned, such that it is easier to read parts of it, although it's still cropped and covered by speech bubbles in places. ; First page: In the previous example, communal storytelling provides a mechanism for the bereaved to ... value to events which ... cold and impersonal. ... evidence ; Second page: In fact, ... storytellers ... dependent ... quote truth-like unquote state derived from stories that naysayers are culled from the group, effectively self-fulfilling the original ... strengthening its psychological significance. Recent studies ... that a large percentage... condition..." ; Panel 6. Dr. Angstrom, his expression thoughtful behind his glasses, says "I'm fascinated by the idea that a tragedy could leave a population so psychologically *scarred*, that it would respond in non-logical ways to specific mnemonic stimuli!" Zane looks up from the book and responds "Sorry Doctor, if you mentioned how to kill a ghost, I missed it."